


Loud

by curlydots



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie was obvious - which was fine. Cass didn't feel like teasing her anymore anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> It's Femslash February and I haven't written StephCass before so...

To everyone else Stephanie probably just looked nervous. She was quiet, eyes flicking away from whoever she was talking to and feet shuffling back in forth in her heels. It wasn't too surprising, Stephanie was young, and Wayne parties could be terrifying when you hadn't been going to them all your life, but Cass knew that it wasn't nervousness that made Stephanie so fidgety. She also knew why she kept jumping slightly whenever she leaned the wrong way.

Cass was leaning against the bar, trying unsuccessfully to listen in on Dick and Tim conversation while her eyes kept flicking back to Stephanie. Even when she wasn't talking Stephanie's body was just so _loud._  The way she pinched her thighs together and the way that her throat bobbed as she swallowed was all that Cass could see.

While she watched, an overenthusiastic woman (an banker for a company that Wayne Tech was absorbing soon, Tim had said earlier) was chatting away with Stephanie. The teenager nodded every few seconds, looking way more interested than she probably way. For just a second her eyes darted away - landing on Cass, roaming up her legs in a way that wouldn't have been subtle even if Cass wasn't who she was - before flicking back to the woman she was talking to with a non-to-subtle cough. Cass smiled.

Stephanie was obvious - which was fine. Cass didn't feel like teasing her anymore anyway.

"Here." Tim made an annoyed sound when Cass dropped her drink into his hand and headed off in Stephanie's direction through the crowd. Stephanie was sitting across from Vicki Vale now, and the woman seemed to be having fun interrogating her about her relationship with the Wayne family. Stephanie was getting a little twitchy and Cass could see the way her fingers tapped impatiently against her thighs, and how wide her iris' were blown. Cass sat down in the seat next to her.

"Cass!" Stephanie cleared her throat. "Evenin' Miss Wayne."

"Hey Steph," Cass shifted her chair over until her knees brushed Stehanie's. She dropped her hand lightly onto Stephanie's knees and rubbed the silken fabric of her dress with her thumb. A small shiver ran up her back that Cass was sure everyone must have seen but Stephanie didn't make a sound.

"You're Wayne's newest child, right? How long have you lived in Gotham?" Vicki asked.

"Years," Cass said, staring off into the distance away from both Stephanie and Vicki. Talking was difficult enough when she wasn't multitasking. 

"And you Miss Brown?"

"Huh?" Stephanie blinked. "Oh, I've been her all of my _life_!" Stephanie almost jumped out of her seat when Cass slipped her hand between her thighs. "H-how about you?"  
Stephanie bit her lip and her hands twitched toward Cass before she settled for laying them on the table. Cass had forgotten how cute Stephanie looked when she was trying to look unbothered by something. She slipped her hand further up Stephanie's thighs, masking the movement but shuffling a little in her seat. Stephanie tensed but the slight smirked in her lips told her what she couldn't say out loud.

_Oh my god Cass, don't you dare stop._

Cass caught her eyes briefly, shrugged and slipped her hand into Stephanie's panties. As soon as she did she could feel the source of Stephanie's discomfort vibrating lightly against her hand. It had sunken a bit deeper than it'd been when Cass had placed it there earlier but as long as it was still in place then Stephanie hadn't cheated. Vicki looked to be trying to get Tam Fox's attention and was ignoring Stephanie and Cass completely, so Cass took the opportunity to hook her fingers around the thick vibrator and slowly slide it out a few inches.

Stephanie jerked back in seat, fingers clamping around the edges off the table as she struggled to stay quiet. Cass watched the way her chest tightened with the effort of holding back her groan and she was struck with the sudden urge to see if she could make Stephanie scream.

The ridges on the vibrator caught inside Stephanie every now and then as Cass pulled it almost all the way out. She was wetter than usual and Cass gave her a small smile before turning away. Stephanie _loved_ doing this in public. If Cass had know that she would have shoved a vibrator up her girlfriend months ago.

Stephanie's thighs shuddered, before she shoved the toy almost all the way back in with a single thrust. Stephanie rocked forward in her seat, trying desperately to thrust back but Cass pulled away from her panties and pinched her thigh.

"Okay, ouch," Stephanie said under her breath. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a total jerk?"

"Yes, you," said Cass. "No moving."

Stephanie's annoyed mumbling turned into a soft gasp when Cass swiftly returned her hand to her underwear. It was hard not watching her, not seeing every small facial expression that Stephanie made, but the small tremors in her body were wonderful. And this way she could watch the crowd, and as much as the thought of being caught apparently turned Stephanie on, Cass wasn't sure she wanted to go through that lecture from Bruce.

A loan moan slipped past Stephanie's lips and Cass looked around, trying to see if anyone had noticed her outburst. A waiter with a tray looked over at the two of them for a moment before Dick got his attention across the room with a wave. Stephanie's face reddened.

"Don't worry," said Cass. "If Dick catches us...say it was my idea."

"That's what I was gonna so. I was going to - mmm- say your dark influence was _corrupting_ me."

Cass twisted the vibrator around deeper and heard the wooden table creek under Stephanie's fingers. "Sounds right."

Cass turned the dial on the end of the toy and left it where it was. When Stephanie whimpered quietly, Cass slid her fingers up, gently flicking the hard nub her fingers found. Stephanie kept her body surprisingly still but Cass felt the tell-tale tightening in her back, and the way her knees shook. Stephanie's mouth fell openly slightly and Cass suddenly wished they weren't doing this is public so she could touch Stephanie the way that she wanted to.

"Are you alright Miss Brown?" Vicki asked. Cass wasn't sure when she'd returned to their table. Apparently she was more distracted than she thought. 

"Yeah," said Cass. "You alright?"

"What?" Stephanie said breathlessly. "Yeah...I'm. I'm fffff-fine. _Mmm_!" Cass slid her fingers in alongside the vibrator and suppressed a shudder when Stephanie tightened around her, hips shaking as she came.

" _Fuck!_ " Stephanie banged before her fists against the table as she bowed over it. Cass turned off the toy and pulled her hands away as quickly as she could. She kept her expression as surprised Vicki's.

"Miss Brown?" Vicki frowned at the two of them, an eyebrow arched. 

When Stephanie looked up her face was bright red. She stood up suddenly, straightening out her dress as best as she could.

"Left the stove on at home..." she said, before picking up her purse and stumbling a few times as she ran out of the ballroom. With one hand on the door she turned back and Cass saw the unspoken promise in her grin and her sharp breaths.

 _Your turn is next_ , her body seemed to say. Cass smiled and nodded.


End file.
